Held up so High by a Breakable thread
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: A young girl falls from another world and forgets everything around her, eventually she meets the Soundvillage nin's after saving someone from a battle. Kabuto x OC who doesn't know his feelings OC girl x Kabuto who doesn't know it Double Trouble.


I don't know why I'm lying here, where I am or who I am confused I look around me I'm in the middle of a forest looking up to the white things above me strange things stand above me looking back speaking to each other they pick me up I find my self taken to a strange place full of these creatures they heal me and then release me once again I just walk about confused I just look about me astonished by everything it was all new to me. I spend a few hours here, I find out many things like there habitat and there differences, I hid my self away from the world skulking about everything was becoming dark I sat on a box and watch everyone passing about me until everyone is gone I find my self feeling tiered so I lie down and sleep in the morning I'm awoken by an angry voice the creature chases me off.

Out of the city I run and run afraid to stop I wonder about looking for somewhere to go, I was growing tiered I had been walking for days a lot had been going on around me I come to a field, 3 of the creatures stand there one controlling the ground and the other seemed all wobbly I watched them running at each other doing tricks finally the one who was on his own was starting to act strange spikes grew out of the ground I could see something wrong was going to happen so I grab one of the spikes and put him asleep on instinct, confused at what I did I climb through them after the 2 creatures ran away seeming happy about what they had did I didn't like them very much I watch as the spikes go away and he drops to the ground I press my forehead against its and call for them.

[dream sequence]

"grab my hand!" I call out to them and they reach out grabbing my hand I pull them back

[back in the field]

Making sure they are ok I heal and teleport the creature to a safe place before running away back into the forest before getting noticed. The forest is dark and cold nothing around for miles, that's when I decide to rest lying by one of the tall things I go to sleep, shivering from the cold. In the morning I'm awoken to something falling from the sky I got up in fright and ran through the forest. I started freaking out about the things on my arms ,hair and clothes trying to get it off I shake and wipe my arms, it was cold and strange and I didn't like it one bit. I finally find another of the strange area's the creatures live in, there wasn't as many of them here, they where all hiding for some reason I walk through looking about when a creature screams and another creature runs towards me, without thinking I grabbed it by the arm and slammed them to the ground taking the bag I give it to the creature who hugs me graciously. Giving me a strange green bit of paper she runs off I just stare at it.

"your suppose to use it to eat" 3 creatures stand by the corner looking at me, looking back at the paper I chew on it but spit it out, it tasted horrible

"is she for serious?" the creature muttered to 2 of the others with them

"you don't eat it you use it to get something to eat, understand me?" saying it in away that made me feel like an idiot I put it down on the ground and stare at it, waiting for 'food' to appear nothing happens

"oh DEAR GOD, Kabuto-san go show her what to do she looks like a baby with a brand new toy" its hugging the tallest one and pushing the other towards me, unsure I pick up the green thing and look up the 'Kabuto-san' the Kabuto-san takes me to a strange smelling thing and shows me what he got with the green paper I just look at it.

"don't expect me to spoon feed you to, little weirdo.." I look confused again glancing down at it while sitting next to Kabuto-san I just look at it again then up at it then back down the 'food' I hold it up to Kabuto-san and gesture for it to have it, there was no use in me having something I didn't know how to use, once Kabuto-san takes it I watch it picking it up and putting it into their mouth, taking in everything Kabuto-san does once finished I follow, walking into Kabuto-san when they stop.

"ok really, its cute but stop following me around" looking down at me with a strange face I just smile I didn't understand, Kabuto-san then walked towards the 2 of the others, I follow behind again watching the thing on his head sway to and fro.

"Kabuto-san, she's still following you" they laugh "I know but she doesn't understand GO AWAY" I just stare, slanting my head I stare up at Kabuto-san again.

"GO A-W-A-Y" Kabuto-san push's me I just giggle and push back playfully

"heh, this is cute." the tall ghost like creature just looks at me

"Lord Orochimaru, please your good at scaring kids. Get rid of her" I sway my head between looking at them both then the pale one sticks something out from their mouth and it comes towards me, a small question of 'i'm a her?' going through my head. I just look at it for a second then cuddle it playfully giggling.

"……….well, that is a first…." Kabuto-san just stares in disbelief The thing slides from my grip back into the ghost like creatures mouth.

"ok, enough play time go home you little brat" the ghosts friend push's me away then pulls the ghost along, Kabuto-san walks along with them I wonder behind Kabuto-san's voice grows louder as it stops and turns around.

"STOP FOLLOWING US!" the creature push's harder making me fall over, I watch as they disappear in a cloud of smoke, I'm alone again, wondering about until it got dark and cold I ended up sleeping in a back alley for most of this bleak darkness. When I woke up I would walk about looking inside the 'buildings' as they where supposedly named, I learned a few things but I stayed away from the creatures, only really appearing when I was trying to cross to the next small passage, one day I ran through the alley, I was chasing one of the creatures who had stolen from one of the buildings, I chased him onto the main street where I threw a large rock at him knocking him over. Running out I stomp on him and take back the strange things.

"YOU again" I turn to see the 3 creatures from before, I don't stay long though before running away down the alley's again, later I see them again at the food building. Ignoring their presence I buy the food and sit on a hill to the side away from them.

"careful its hot, you'll burn your self if you eat it too fast" the creature in the building called out. I bite then yelp putting it down I stick my tongue out whimpering.

"I told you it was hot kid" it laughs at me as I prance about, after I sit back down and look at the food then my eye's slide to Kabuto-san who's sitting playing with some paper rolled up. I look up at a creature glaring down at me "?" I just smile

"give me your food" picking up the bowl and eats the food.

"?" I just smile confused then stare

"what are you looking at you little brat" he picks me up by the collar

"????!!!!" I grip there wrists before I'm put into a head lock struggling I try to kick my way out of it.

"oi, its not nice to pick on helpless kids" the 3 of them had noticed and came over

"butt out of it, this has nothing to do with any of you" gripping harder I find breathing difficult, the whole situation was confusing but I had only one option and I used it *BITE* I chomp down on his arm making him let go in pain.

"that hurt you little.." shaking its arm they try to shake me off but I bite harder, I dangle from his arm snarling.

"dammit, LET GO" he gives a hard thrash and I let go summer-salting down the hill and into a tree, everything went dark. When I woke up again I found my self in another healing room I shoot up and look about "??"

"relax, you took a nasty hit into a tree. I had to take you here for stitches" I look at Kabuto-san and relax rubbing my head I wince.

"it will hurt for a little while so don't touch it" grumbling and turning to a strange box with words all over it. Sliding off the table I waddle up to him and peer over his shoulder curious.

"this is private information, reframe from looking at it, and don't get so close to me" I look about the room peering into green things with bubbles then fiddling with mirrors on sticks on a tray, I bring it to Kabuto-san "??" I look at it again

"you use it to look in your mouth" he doesn't look at me, just stares at his magic box I start sooking on it, it tastes kinda minty as I jump back onto the table and sit there sucking on the mirror on a stick. Some other creatures would come in every so often asking for things then leave making it quiet in the room most of the time.

"where did I put that stupid scroll" he mumbled looking about, seeing it I pick it up and hold it out for him, he just grabs it then turns back to his work

"Kabuto-san, can I get my medicine?" turning I look at the creature from before that I had helped

"you….I recognise you from somewhere" I smile and run up to him, reaching out my hand I grab his and then cuddle him, I was thankful that he was ok.

"you know her Kimimaru-san?" Kabuto-san turned and looked at me cuddling his arm in joy.

"sort of, she helped me when I was fighting off Gaara and Lee" looking back down at me I just snuggle into his arm he catch's the medicine In the other.

"thanks" he walks back out the door I skip back to the table smiling happily to my self before resuming to looking back at Kabuto-san, he was back to working on his magic box, leaning into his back I rest my chin on his shoulder watching him work.

"thought I told you to not come near me or look at anything I'm doing?" he grunts and stares at his box looking at me through the reflection.

"oi, are you…." he looks at me I had snuggled into him and fallen sleep on his shoulder.

"…." he pulls at the mirror on a stick but I had a firm hold on it even in my sleep, with a sigh he gets back to work, everything's peaceful until something barges in shouting and it startles me into falling off onto the floor sleepily while I pick my self up off the floor and look at them they had been complaining and complaining.

"Kabuto-san, Lord Orochimaru wasn't impressed by the ring I brought him, I really want him to like me" the creature was too busy stuttering and flaying her arms about to notice me so I just watch confused about it all as usual.

"Kabuto-saaaaaaaan" leaning onto the table she pouts

"you're too noisy koka-san" he grumbles and looks at her with gentle eyes, it was obvious he had feelings for her but she didn't notice

"waah, Kabuto-saaaan tell me how to impress Lord Orochimaru" she squeals until he finally throws something to her

"give him this and he will love you greatly" he mumbles and leans on his elbow watching her leave giving a long drawn out sigh after the door closes. I decide to leave him alone for awhile, my presence near him would probably make it worse so I sat toying with anything I could touch. While dropping them every so often making Kabuto-san cringe and look to see what I dropped for a second. The ghost came poking his head through the door "Kabuto-san stop working and come on dinner is ready and set out on the table." and with that he begins sighing again as he shuts off the magic box and spins in his chair, heading to the door he turns and looks at me

"break anything or leave this room and ill pull the stitching out of your head and let you bleed to death" with that he shut the door and the last thing i hear is the sound of foot steps die away. Looking about the lonely room I go and sit on the still warm chair. Finding enjoyment that I can spin around on it and slide across the floor. For ages this entertains me until I stop and try to walk falling over I just lie on the floor after 3 times trying to get up, I giggle to my self as everything doubles and triples in the room .I look upwards and at 3 Kabuto-sans and points at each of them.

"I think she's lost her mind, maybe she hit the tree harder than we thought?" the ghost laughs slightly Kabuto-san just grumbles and Koka just grunts.

"no, she was spinning on the swivel chair and mustn't of realised what happens when you try to stand…" he picks me up and puts me on the table then looks at the back of my head.

"she's perfectly fine, to a certain extent anyway" Kabuto-san grunts sarcasm dripping from his words.

"you need to stop sighing Kabuto its getting annoying" I just look at them all after the dizziness wears off.

"anyway, back to this kid. What's your name?" I sit looking at them

"??" my head slants to the side, they all sigh.

"well, this kid is 'useful' she can't even remember her own name" I look at them more dazzled than before, name? What is a name I thought to my self the whole time….am I suppose to have one perhaps?

"I think you just confused her more Koka-san" the ghost smiles.

"well as you must of guessed by now, I'm Lord Orochimaru, that's Kabuto-san and this is Koka-san" I just smile.

"hm she understood that anyway, can you speak at all?" I hadn't spoke before, it never really crossed my mind.

"…….ch-ch…." they watch me waiting for something to be said "ch…" I breath out then give a sad vibe.

"well she can go 'ch' how very helpful, guess she can't speak either. What can the little brat do?!" Koka-can prodded me and I just giggled

"its like having a baby, but this ones more annoying" they glare then turn away to discuss

"well, what do we do with her? I think we should just throw her out she doesn't seem to have much use, and you can't really use her as a test subject for much either" Koka-san smuggly looked at the group

"if she's no good at fighting maybe she could heal, she's the one who brought Kimimaru-san back to us" Kabuto-san pushed his glasses back up

"she did that?" they look at me I'm staring up into space and chewing on the mirror on a stick again.

"why do I find that a bit un-likely who said this exactly?" Kabuto-san just sigh's again

"Kimimaru-san came in earlier, he recognised her from his dream, when he came to his wounds where gone and he was lying under a tree close to the hideout, the only thing he would remember was her and her hand reaching out to him" They just look at him strangely

"still sounds silly, but if Kimimaru-san said it then it must be true" they turn and look at me, I had fallen asleep and flopped onto the floor.

"kinda clumsy isn't she…although its adorable" Koka-san laughs but Kabuto-san sigh's once again at all of this.

"Kabuto-san stop sighing already it is ANNOYING" Lord Orochimaru glared.

"anyway take her to an empty room if she doesn't show any use then we can easily dispose of her" with that Kabuto-san picked me up and carried me to an empty room, where I stayed for a few months, I learnt how to speak and use simple healing Jitsu's but because I didn't really have a proper name they just nicknamed me 'Chiara' meaning light. I spent most of my time with Kabuto-san learning different things about being a doctor but most of the time I sat bored and listening to Kabuto-san sighing as usual.

"hey Kabuto-san, do you really love her that much?" I don't look at him I just fiddle with my pen

"what's this all of a sudden?" he just turns and looks at me

"I'm asking if you love her." I click the pen slowly waiting for a reply

"You have nothing to worry about. It's completely one-sided" he keeps tapping at his computer.

"but, you know, she's got a boyfriend already" I look to him

"yeah, I know" he just sigh's again, I lean onto my chair thinking about it

"being able to stay beside the one you love is one of the privileges of being a friend" He only grumbles "if you really love her, you should just shove her boyfriend out of the picture and make yourself her number one." he just laughs at the remark.

"you really are young, she means the most to me. That's why I don't want her to hate me." I look to the floor deep in thought again.

"recently, I've begun to realize…Kabuto-san never does anything that Koka-san wouldn't like, he treats her gently, preciously, as if she were a jewel. But Koka-san sees him as nothing more than a good friend, Even so, he's earnest, and blindly devoted.." I spin my chair so my backs to him "It's only gonna hurt that way…" I close my eye's and sigh deeply. "what an idiot!" I mutter it lightly but he looks up at me as if he caught what I had said. Before he gets a chance to say anything however the girl in question strides in.

"Happy birthday Koka-san" Kabuto merely smiled at her, the pain in his eyes saddened me and yet made me only hate the one he loved more for never noticing it.

"happy birthday" I just copy him un sure, I wasn't used to this whole thing.

"you wanted that necklace we saw together before, didn't you?" holding out a box Kabuto hands it to Koka

"EH? But that was really expensive!" she stares at the box

He just smiles "one luxury item per year won't kill you."

She cuddled him happily "thank you so much, Kabuto-san!" I just watch from the side I knew it must hurt Kabuto to know he can't be so close to her.

"Kabuto-san, you forgot the Champaign!" I walk through the door to the hall Kabuto just rubs his head "oh sorry, sorry" he laughs rubbing the back of his head. When I walk into the hall completely Lord Orochimaru is standing there.

"Ah, that's right, I have something very important to tell you. I'm so glad you're here, too, Chiara-chan, ahh ok let go already" she walks up and stands next to Lord Orochimaru and cuddle's him.

"we've decided to get married" silence fills the air for a few seconds "eh?" I look in astonishment

"that's great ! You finally did it, Lord Orochimaru, Koka-san!" Kabuto jeers smiling happily.

"and with such a beautiful woman!" he chuckles but it was fake, i could feel it.

They cuddle together "thanks, I'm really glad that you're happy about it, too. I wanted you to be the first person I told the marriage to!" *SMACK* I hit the wall with my fist making everyone jump a little and turn towards me while I stand with my fist still at the wall and my head looking down to my feet.

"Chiara-san?" they look at me curiously

"…some more." silence fills the air again

"eh?" they just look perplexed towards me

"The champagne's not here, I'll go get it!" I slide my hand from the wall to my side

"they won't give it to a minor" I grab Kabuto-sans hand

"Kabuto-san, come with me!" I pull him down the hall and out towards the storage cupboard.

"I'm sorry…" I lean up against a wall crying to my self

"why are you apologizing?" he looks at me confused

"that was just…too cruel!" I begin to cry harder wiping the tears from my eyes with my sleeves.

"you'd been in love with her the whole time! You always cared for her, and yet..! She wanted to tell the marriage to you first?!" snivelling and crying at the same time

"she was so insensitive…. This is the first time I've ever wanted to straight out tell you i want to punch her!" the tears flow down my face, Kabuto-san just gives a slight 'heh' from his lips.

"What a dirty way of crying." I just sniff confused for only a moment before i catch on and pout.

"I'm crying because of you!" I turn and raise my voice angrily at him.

"besides once I start crying, I can't stop even if I want to!" I whimper a little bit as he puts his hand onto my head.

"I see" I'm suddenly backed up against the wall hands held tightly to my side, suddenly Kabuto-san kisses me on the lips. The sheer shock stops my crying while he put his leg between my thighs he backs me to the wall while he then moves and place's his hands on my face. My hands twitch slightly before falling to my side after awhile he stops and smiles.

"you stopped." I just stand there dazed and blushing as he cuddles into me.

"sorry, just for a little while.."

"k-Kabuto-san…" I reach around him and cuddle him back gripping the back of his shirt

"you can cry, if you want to.." he just -heh's- again.

"idiot, little brats like you shouldn't be patronizing their betters." he cuddles tighter

"I'll tell you something, I've never cried in front of anybody since I was born, except you." he's silent for a second before sighing again.

"As if I'd let anyone but you see me like this" he starts to sniff. I felt those warm drops on my shoulders, and the shapeless emotions came welling up inside me.

"if only I could stay together with him forever, if only I could become someone special to him." thoughts like that went through my head, and I stood there, unable to take my hands away and let him go. I knew i had become the Kabuto that loved Koka-san.


End file.
